Friendly neighbourhood goth
by Sociallyawkwardwriterr
Summary: Tori has had to deal with bullies her whole life, and she thought going to Hollywood arts would change that. Until Sam. Sam ruins her first day, and Tori goes to the bathroom in tears. Her makeup's a mess and she's cold; But that's nothing a beautiful stranger can't fix, right? Tori/Jade eventually. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1: Take a seat

\- Tori Vega POV -

That girl. The god damn fucking girl. She threw it. All fucking over me. Am I nothing to her? Am I not a human? She called me a dog, might as well have called me a bitch or another curse word. There was no need for this. I get I'm new here but fuck me, she's insane. If I look up her name in a dictionary I'm sure it would have clinically insane and needs to be put in handcuffs right next to it. Not but for her safety but everyone else.

My face is burning, I'm not sure if it's anger or embarrassment, but there's a lot of emotions swirling around inside of me.

I glare at her smug face through the cold and frozen slushie leaking down my forehead and leave the drama room. Someone calls my name but I ignore it. I slam the door behind me and run to the nearest bathroom. I push it open and thankfully no one else is here. I couldn't cope being stared at by a bunch of pretty girls right now.

I close my eyes and try not to cry. I didn't do anything. I may have accidentally touched her boyfriend, but it was innocent and I didn't even know they were together, he was just being nice when I spilt something on him so I had to help. I think his name was Freddie, but he was so nice about it. But she took it the wrong way I guess because now I'm cold and sad, and I have sticky ice dripping down my back.

I shake my head and brush back the tears. I can't cry on my first day. I refuse to.

I put on make up this morning, I thought to myself it was going to be a good first day at my new school. I couldn't have been more fucking wrong.

The tears fall.

I should have done something. Slap the drink out of hand. Or push her out of the way, I curse under my breath and start running the hot water into the basin.

"Uh hey, are you okay?" I turn my head sharply to the door.

Another attacker? She walks over slowly, giving me a cursory glance and I blush. Her eyes finally land on my own and she smiles. A soft pretty smile the completely contradicts the goth look she has going on. Her belts and chains make a nice sound when she walks a little closer.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Her perfectly shaped and pierced eyebrows raise curiously.

"You don't look it." I turn back to the sink and cup some of the water in my hands and wash my face, and try my best to get it out of my hair. "Take this." I stand up straight and take the paper towels she's offering,.

"Thank you." I saw while dabbing them over my face.

"Don't worry about it." She leans against one of the sinks and keeps staring at me. She must think I look like an idiot. A freakish brunette new girl dripping with slushie and poor makeup skills. Oh god! What if she doesn't like my outfit either? I'd be an unfashionable mess. I mean look at her, she curvy, badass, looks like she could kill you. Me? Well. Yeah. It's not looking good.

"I'm Tori Vega," I say quietly. She turns to face the mirror and digs around in her bag, pulling out a smaller but still pretty bag, decorated in black butterflies and covered in old horror movie stickers. The stranger doesn't give any oud of acknowledgement.

"Well Vega, take a seat." I look around dumbly before noticing the stupid stool in the corner, I don't know what she's thinking but I drag it over and sit on it, my hands folded in my lap and then she turns to me, bending down slightly until we're on the same eye level.

God, she has pretty eyes. They're blue and sparkling. She smirks at me before starting to apply makeup. I don't move, I keep focused on a dark fleck near her right iris. I'm definitely being creepy but I can't look away, and I don't want to stare into pupil because then I'm being too concentrated and she'll probably think that's weird.

Oh. She's done. That was fast. She takes a step back admiring her work her hands rest on her hips.

"Hopefully you look as good as new." She nods to herself, fixes up her eyeliner then leaves without another word, I'm not even able to thank her before she's gone.

I gape into my reflectin.

It's like nothing ever happen- She left her beanie. I pick it up off the sink. I hope she won't mind. I pull it over my damp hair and with a smile on my face I go to my next class.

A startling thought occurs to me as I try and comprehend math; I didn't get her name.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise surpise

\- Tori Vega POV -

"Tori is that you!?" I wrinkle my nose at the smell as I walk in the front door the stupid new keys jingle in the lock before I yank them out the lock.

"Yeah, mom it's me," I call back as I shut the door behind me and kick off my sneakers. I leave my bag slung over my shoulder. It's not too heavy but I'll take it to my room instead.

"We're in the kitchen!"

We?

Mom must be cooking again. I walk through and around all the unpacked boxes we have yet to sort through and towards the kitchen. I laugh at the sight of Trina helping cook. She can't tell her left from her right but sure, put a sharp and some would say deadly, knife in her hand and let her be Gordon Ramsay.

What could possibly go wrong?

Mom smiles and kisses my cheek when she notices me then goes back to the stovetop to stir something. It does not smell appealing. I busy myself with getting water from the fridge and avoiding contact with Trina at all costs. I don't need her jabbing a knife in my side, it'll almost be like the pin cushion incident of 2003. It still brings a shudder down my spine. She says it was an accident but we all know that isn't true.

"So how was your day?" She asks. I shrug.

"It was okay, new people, new songs to learn, new lessons." She rolls her eyes.

"Tell me more. Any cute guys?" I unscrew the lid and give her a look that calls her crazy without having to say it. "Fine fine." She waits a few moments before a devious look crosses her face. "Any cute girls?" I chuckle.

"Stop it, mom."

Trina overhearing decides to butt in.

"There's a guy in my English class. His names Beck. He's tall, handsome, and mom he's so talented." She fawns over Beck for a few minutes and I try and take a peek at the cookbook my moms following. It doesn't look too hard, but what's in that pot does not look remotely close to the ending product. It might be good to order pizza.

The sound of the front door closing gets my attention and I walk out to greet my dad. He looks tired and hugs me. "Long day?" I ask.

"You have no idea."

He leaves his briefcase by the door and slips off his thick coat.

"Trina and mom are in the kitchen." He gives me a horrified look.

"Unsupervised?" I nod. "Ambulance on stand by"

I nod. "Yep, the emergency number is all ready, I even cleared out the driveway so they can get here faster. They might have trouble with all these damn boxes though." He laughs and rubs my shoulder as he walks past.

"I'll go check on the food, and don't go anywhere. If I have to eat this so do you kiddo."

"Yeah yeah." He disappears into the kitchen and I go to my room, by the sounds of it I'll have to cook or order food.

The house is quite big compared to my last, Trina and I finally have our separate rooms, dad has his study where he spends most of his time and mum gets the garden that she's always wanted and her walk-in wardrobe. When we had a look at the house Trina was sure that was her room, but no. She ended up with the smallest because I called this one, it has a little balcony that called out to me. If the weather gets a little nicer I might put some plants out there.

I pass the picture along the hallway at the top of the stairs and resist the urge to touch them and make them crooked.

I dodge a few more boxes and come to my room at the end of the hall. I push open the door I swear I closed and drop my bag. My bed. So far. Has it always bee that far? It looks at least a thousand feet away. Oh god, I won't make it. This is the last of Tori and her weary legs journey up the stairs. A perilous journey most people won't believe it.

I collapse onto my bed ad let out a loud sigh into my pillow, my face scrunching against the soft material.

Today's been a mess.

With that girl, Sam. What a bitchy name for starters and her fake blonde hair? I can't stand her, I'm sure she'll be just as charming tomorrow. To the getting lost between classes and no lunch. I'm starving by the way so if it doesn't look edible downstairs then I'm afraid I'll have to riot.

There is one thing.

That stands out.

I haven't been able to stop thinking about _her_. The mystery makeup girl. I didn't see her for the rest of the day, and I still have her beanie. God, she was pretty. I hope we have a class together. I need to find out her name. She came out of nowhere and saved my ass with that makeup stunt, and wow she was pretty.

She did go to that school, right? I didn't make her up? Fuck that would explain why I haven't seen her. I'm going crazy. I'm insane.

My phone beeps.

I shimmy it out of my jean pockets and do a weird wiggle of my hips until it's in my hands.

An unknown number?

I swipe open the message.

_'Hey Vega, meet me by the coffee cart tomorrow morning at 8 am.'_

Fucking hell.

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the positive feedback! I'm happy people are liking it and the next chapter should be up tomorrow.**

**Reviews are love.**


	3. Chapter 3: Of course she has a boyfriend

**\- Tori Vega POV -**

The car park was empty as I walked through the gates, it's not too dark but it is fucking cold. I haven't got a licence yet and Trina refused to drive me this early so I had to walk all the way here. So I'm wrapped up in the thickest coat I could find and my blue jeans. I scan through all of the people that got here early and spot the coffee cart by the grub truck, and there she is waiting.

I walk over and I eye the large cup of coffee she's drinking and admire her appearance. Does she always look this good? how is she wearing shorts? Jesus.

"Are you going to say something or gawk? Want to see the naughty piercings I have? What about the tattoo on my hip?" I blush.

She's smirking at me.

Fuck.

That's attractive.

I order myself a coffee and we sit at the little metal table.

"How did you get my number?" I ask as I peel off the lid. I hate drinking hot coffee. I tend to burn my mouth. I swear I could burn it on ice cream if I tried hard enough.

She laughs and taps her manicured fingers against the cup. She has on rings, I can see four. All black or with dark coloured stones. They look expensive, either gifts or she stole them.

"Why do you care? Does it scare you?"

I smile weakly and look around T the other students, there's a kid outside the entrance, their keyboard on his lap as he sings quietly to himself, a girl is sitting with him. Deep red hair and clapping as he sings with a bright smile on her lips. I can't tell if they're dating, lovers or best friends, but they're cute. From what I can hear he has a lovely voice.

Is everyone here insanely talented?

I feel extremely unremarkable.

"It doesn't scare me. I'm curious." I finally answer her after a few beats of silence.

She shifts in her seat, hands still tapping her mug as she bites her lip, thinking about what to say next.

"I saw it on your file Vega, you'll be surprised what you can do with a hairpin and a shitty paper clip. This school becomes free reign." She admits. "They have poor security which is quite stupid, especially for all the equipment they have locked up in there."

I can't help but laugh. Maybe she is a little crazy, but she's cute enough so that it doesn't matter.

"So what are you then? A lawbreaker? Jewel thief? Thug? Real-life run-in with an American psycho?"

She smirks. Again. I try not to blush.

"You want me to divulge my deepest darkest secrets? How bold." There's silence for a few moments and then we're interrupted by someone sitting down at her table, dropping his bag on it then kissing her cheek. It startles me so much I let it register on my face. He came out of nowhere, his arm is looping over her shoulder but she doesn't look too happy. She looks annoyed at the interruption. He tilts her head towards him and they kiss softly.

I blink and look away.

My stomach drops.

Of course, she has a boyfriend.

What was I thinking? She's gorgeous and talented even if a little scary and maybe a felon. There was no way she was single.

"Hey, babe." He greets, his lips still partially against hers, then looks towards me with a charming smile. As if he didn't just completely ruin y mood. "New girl?" He has fluffy brown hair that's partially hidden under a burgundy beanie that matches his shirt. His leather jacket is a little creased and he's wearing skinny jeans. I must admit, they look good together.

I nod.

"I'm Tori."

Jade stays silent through most of this but Beck doesn't seem to mind, he's probably used to it and he takes one of her hands in his and plays with her finger.

He's still smiling as he answers me, "Welcome to Holywood arts then Tori. I see you've met Jade." Jade? That's her name. Now that I think about it she does look like a Jade. "I hope she didn't scare you too mu-" She elbows him in the ribs and glares.

Why would she scare me?

They exchange a look.

"I was being honest. You tend to scare people."

"I do not!" She almost yells back at him. Jade lets go of his hand, her face is drawn into a frown.

"I uh should go I guess," I say awkwardly as I get up from the table. "I'll see you around." Jade looks at me, then her boyfriend then back to me.

She gets up, "See you in class Beck." She suddenly grabs m arm and drags me off, I share an apologetic look with Beck, and now she's said his name I'm pretty sure that's the guy Trina was losing her mind over. She has no chance. Sure she's pretty but Jade and him are way prettier together.

I'm pulled through the doors and I barely have time to respond before I'm shoved in a dark room. Jade slams her hand on the light switch and I look around, a dumb smile on my face. I glace around and it's full of cleaning supplies.

"I didn't realise we had a secret clubhouse meeting." She glares at me but I smile. I can see how it might be scary to some people but not me. "A little warning next time though. I think you bruised my wrist." I rub it instinctively and she rubs the back of her neck and starts pacing.

Seriously what the fuck is going on. Did Beck say something wrong? Jade starts mumbling things under her breathe, getting faster and higher in frequency until I'm sure only dogs can hear her.

I soon have enough and grab her shoulder, shaking her and making her look at me.

"Breathe." She ignores me. "What's the matter, Jade?" Her eyes stay on mine.

"Do you think I'm a bitch?" She asks deadly serious.

"No. I don't." She rolls her eyes and steps back.

"He makes comments all the time. 'You're too harsh Jade.' or 'Lighten up.' Oh god, and when he tells me to be a good girl, I want to break his nose. Why can't I just be me? If I want to be friends with someone then I will, I don't need him putting bad impressions of people in my head when I'm trying-"

"I don't have any bad impression of you Jade." I reach out to touch her shoulder. She stops her babbling to look at me.

Her mouth opens but before she can say anything the door opens and in comes Sam.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

**Thank you for reading! Let's see if we can get this story to ten reviews before I upload the next chapter tomorrow :)**

**Also, you may have noticed the chapters are getting longer. Since I have people liking this I'm slowly making them a little longer, it's more fun for me to write something if I know people like it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sikowitz

**\- Tori Vega POV -**

This can't be happening. She's glaring at me, no smirking, and giving me and Jade a look that's far too menacing for my taste. She has two girls behind her, both taller, one with glasses staring down at her phone while the second is copying Sams every move. It's a little The Shiningesque. No one says a word for what feels like years until Jade's voice cuts through the silence in an irritated tone making me jump.

"What do you want Puckett?"

No curse word, I'm almost impressed that she held that back. I wouldn't have. Well, I would have said it under my breath while walking to some enclosed-nevermind. It's not like we're in a broom closet. Fuck, is it getting hot in here or am I going to implode from the blushing of having so many eyes on me? We'll never know, there might be a Tori shaped hole in the floor when I'm done, but hey at least there's enough stuff in this tiny ass room to mop me up.

Sam smirks and walks into the tiny closet me and jade are occupying, shutting all five of us in here. I glance around and there's a hatch on the ceiling. No way to get there without notice though, no other escape routes unless I go through the vent behind the shelves. Looks like I'm stuck.

Drat.

"Nothing, nothing, not a thing. I just saw you both come in here, and thought to myself how is the new girl doing?" She smiles in my direction and I resist the urge to hurl. Her voice is overly sweet, you know how if your parents introduce you to family members that you haven't seen for years and they disapprove of how you've turned out so they have the 'oh so darling' sweet voice to greet you and ask how you are even if they don't give a rats ass.

That's pretty mild compared to Sam.

"She's fine," Jade says, abruptly coming between us and looking about ready to throw a punch in Sam's jaw. I can't picture her fighting, but I wouldn't put it past her with the death glare and sharp piercing eyes shes shooting her way. Damn, that could cut through glass.

"What are you? Her guard dog?" I hold back a nervous giggle as Jade growls in the back of her throat. Why does she antagonise her? "Anyway, Vega you will be going to the Halloween party here, won't you?"

"Move." Jade all but yells as she barges passed. "Vega!" She calls after I stand there dumbly for a few seconds. I follow after, coming to a brisk walk beside her. Her boots making a loud stop as we walk.

I'm almost certain she has no place other than a mildly irritated woman on a warpath.

"Are they always that... weird?" She scoffs and looks to her left at me.

"It's like if barbie had kids huh. " She rolls her eyes and eventually slows her walk.

"Hey, Jade." She hmms. "I don't know where my class is. Sikowitz?" I point at my timetable, it has the room number but I don't have my map with me.

"Follow me."

"Okay." She still walks ahead of me and stays silent until we're in a room. There are a few rows of chairs, most seats full and a stage upfront by a huge board and what I assume is the teacher's desk. Shouldn't he be here? I look around and sit down next to Jade. For some reason, the other students stare at us both and I can't figure out why.

She glares at her phone as she texts, I try to take a peek but I can't tell. It's a blur to me up close since I'm not wearing my glasses. I busy myself with flipping my phone over my hands and watch surprisingly as a man runs over to the window slides it up and climbs in. He flips himself over, scarves and a loose shawl flying behind him. He lands on a pot in the process and groans loudly like he's in pain. He writhes around for a few minutes and I'm sitting here gawking and no one else even notices. He looks up in the middle of his rolling around and rubbing his hip and straight at me, he smiles and it's a little creepy.

"Who are you?" He walks over to me, half limping.

"T-Tori.."

"Ah, Tori!" He says loudly getting everyone's attention. "Do you act Tori?" I shrug.

"Some times, I did plays at my las-"

"Excellent! Come up here for a moment would you." I follow him up to the stage and he stands behind me and places both hands on my shoulders. Jade's watching me, no smile, no expression, just a plain look and I'm unsure of how it makes me feel. My nerves are bubbling as all the other students look also. " You stand here." He instructs then points to other students in quick succession. "Andre! Cat! Robbie! Up up up. We don't have all day, some of us have to get to the doctor!" They all jump up and take place on stage, scattered around and standing their pretty calm despite the odd circumstances.

"You're nuts." Oh, it's the cute boy from yesterday, he smiles at me after glaring at the bald man who I'm now pretty sure is the teacher, or at least I hope.

"No no, silly boy, it's acting. Improvisation. You'll know this if you pay attention, Andre!" He says while walking back and forth clapping his hands. Wen they still at his side he brings them up to clasp his face before they brush back the nonexistent hair on his bald head. "Now! Quick! You're all pensioners, one hundred years into the future, your plants are dead, you have a cat but they're bitey and you're grandkids are coming to visit but your place is a wreck. Go!"

What the fuck?

I hear a laugh as everybody stars to act around me and against better judgement I join in, I make myself look a fool. Andre mimics having a walking chair and hissing around as he shoves his way past things. The ditzy redhead who I guess is Cat walks behind me, trying not to fall over and mumbles stuff about cactuses, then there's Robbie. He's by far the most dramatic and fully throws himself into it.

By the end of the lesson I'm laughing and I've learned a couple of things. Thing number one, never underestimate a determined bald man. Thing number two, hey maybe there are pretty cool people here. Thing number three, I get butterflies when Jade watches me act.

She barely took her eyes off me except when she was pulled on stage, even then she stole glances. Thinking about it makes a shiver down my spine. I'm surprised she let herself be pulled up there, she's a terrific actress but I wasn't expecting anything less. She'll make it big one day.

At lunch I'm sitting by myself, an empty table was available by the grub truck and I claimed it by throwing my heavy bag on it and my lunch. I was in the middle of eating my burger when I hear a few calls of my name, I smile and see the drama people from class approach. A slightly grumpy Jade in tow. A large cup to-go cup of coffee in her hand that she brings up to meet her lips.

"Mind if we have a seat muchacha?" I shake my head no and I'm soon surrounded by everyone, they talk to me like they've known me for years and I get pulled into conversation often.

I pull my phone out of my pocket when it buzzes, it's a text from Jade who isn't looking up from her phone.

_'I'm sorry we got interrupted this morning. Hang out after school?'_

I smile and look over at her.

_'Sure Jade, my place or yours?'_

_'I'll come to yours.' _

After sending it she gets up from the table to do god knows what, but the smile she gives me makes up for her absence for the rest of the day. I only wish I knew where she got to.

**14 reviews? That's crazy, thank you so much!**

**I wonder where Jade does go, or what's going to happen at this school party? Hm. Maybe Sam has something planned.**


	5. Chapter 5: She did that for me?

**\- Tori Vega POV -**

She's not here.

She's not here and I'm freaking out. The butterflies are always, or bats as I like to call them. They're not gentle enough to be little butterflies. They're making me feel sick with nerves the longer I wait.

It was Jade's idea, right? I triple check our small conversation through my messages and until I'm certain didn't imagine it. I know she didn't give a specific time just that she was going to come over but it's 8 pm and she hasn't shown, no call no text or anything. It was weird with school too because I had no more lessons with her and not even Beck had seen her when I asked. I sent him a message when I got home because well I worried, she disappeared. Beck sounded worried too, she doesn't often disappear like that, it's very out of character he said. She's usually more upfront and confrontational.

I pout and look out at my balcony, it's getting dark.

Even if she doesn't show it'll be fine, it's not like I was excited or anything.

Jesus, I'm lying to myself.

I was looking forward to seeing her.

I was looking forward to getting to know her outside of school. Away from all the curious and prying eyes that hardly ever leave our direction when we sit together. You'd think they'd have classes to focus on but apparently, the new girl sitting with the goth chick is the most exciting thing happening in their lives. It's on been two days! It's ridiculous.

The minute's tick by and I give up on her coming over and switch on the tv. I grab all the blankets curl up underneath them. it's getting colder now so I keep three on my bed and have six pillows and a throw blanket. I have my stuffed animals too but no one will ever find them.

I sit. I sit, and I sit for a few more hours and I scurry downstairs when someones pounding their fist on my front door. I hurry, nearly slipping on the mat by a pretty flower and swing the door open. It's started to rain and Jade is standing there looking a little sad. What's going on? It's late is she okay? Did something happen with Beck? I invite her in quickly and she steps inside without another word. Jade takes off her coat and I take it from her, frowning immediately when I see the several bruises on her arm.

"Jade?" She turns to face me and I gasp. Her eyes bruised, he lips bleeding and her hairs a mess.

"Don't question it, Vega." She says with a hard stare.

My heart sinks.

I nod and take her hand, she doesn't pull it away as I lead her upstairs and into the shared bathroom, I rummage through the cabinet until I pull out rubbing alcohol and something to clean with. She sits on the edge of the bath and I kneel in front, gently cleaning the blood from her knuckles and double-checking the bruises up her arms. She mentions something about her leg aching so I don't lean on it either. I don't want to cause her any more pain than she's obviously already in.

I dip a bit of cloth in the alcohol and bring it up to her lip. She hisses and pulls back.

"I'm so sorry," I say.

She looks down at me, I smile and try again. I bring myself closer and rest my other hand on her chin as I dab the cloth on her lip, eyes remaining focused on the blood and the cut. I frown when it looks deep. It should heal fine though over the next week or so. I stop with the pressure and look up into her eyes.

She's blushing.

I cough into my hand and take a step back. She still looks good like this. She sits there looking tired and weak. I wish I could do more to help. Fixing he up won't do much right now.

"I'm sorry I didn't show up." She says quietly. I roll my eyes and reach out for her hand, giving my eyebrows a little wiggle until she takes it.

"Don't worry about it, just come with me." I take her to my room and sits next to her on my bed, she doesn't talk so I do. I tell her about the show I'm watching, it's a murder mystery and I'm pretty sure the butler did it but you can never be too sure because the wife is looking a little suspicious.

Halfway through our conversation, she starts to wander around my room, picking up the little ornaments I have and grazing her fingers over the few boxes I still haven't unpacked. I really should get that done before the weekend, mom's having a welcoming party with our family coming over. It should be boring but I'm hoping I can invite some friends.

"You have lots of things in here."

Her voice is still quiet. It's like she doesn't want to break the silence.

I sit up straighter and cross my arms, holding myself close.

"I collect a lot of junk, I have an obsession with animals since I was a kid. Never been too great at looking after them."

She chuckles.

"You'd hate my room. " I raise an eyebrow. Before I can answer she pulls open my balcony door and steps outside. I frown, it's cold. In my pyjamas, I go out to join her, bitterly aware of the weather and the rain but she stands there in all her glory and lights a cigarette.

"You can't do that." She raises an eyebrow at me and balances her lighter between her fingers.

"Why not?"

"My mom would kill me, I'm not even supposed to have anyone over this late., she'd know it wasn't be smoking either." She turns to face me and my breath catches in my lungs, even with a bruised eye and cut up lip she is still extremely beautiful. The wind picks up and I hug myself tightly.

"Why not? Are they worried about their sweet innocent little girl?" I blush and look down into the garden my mom has yet to start with.

"No. The noise."

"Oh please. We're being quiet, they won't even know I was here." She sounds so sure of herself. I admire how confident she is, her voice carries it well, her body language, everything about her screams powerful to me.

I sigh.

"You don't know my mom, other than cooking which she's awful at, she has a sixth sense about this stuff. I've never even had a boy stay over before. She would forbid from letting them in the house, and my dad's a cop so he wasn't too happy about it either." I lean against the railing shivering slightly and look out over the neighbourhood. It's quiet, barely anybody has their lights on this time of the night, there aren't any clouds either.

Jade walks over and leans onto to it next to me. She nudges me with her arm and we let the comfortable silence sit for a while.

"I'm sorry about this, about coming here, about not calling. I should have."

"Quiet Jade. You don't need to apologise. How did it happen anyway?"

"Would you believe me if I said I walked into a door?"

"The chances of that are slim to none." I shiver suddenly. "Can we take this inside?" Jade pouts at her unfinished cigarette before stubbing it out and joining me in going back to my bed, the show still playing in the background as we get comfortable.

"It was from Sam. We got into a fight. She was saying shit about you and I lost it." She's staring at he hands. "You should see her though, she makes herself look tough but she cries like a bitch. That girl can't handle pain."

Does that mean Jade can handle pain? The thought makes me shudder.

Wait.

Sam was saying things about me? That's why Jade did this?

She did not get into a fight because of me. Fucking hell. I shuffle closer and place my hands on either side of her face, examing her bruises more closely. This is because of me? Because she was protecting me. If I hadn't come to this stupid school she would be fine right now, she'd probably be at home or with Beck. But no, she's sitting in my bed looking about to cry because she got into a fight.

"Stop with the puppy dog eyes Vega, I'll be fine." We stay close and she takes a deep breath in, her chest rising slowly. The heat rises in my cheeks and I lean back onto one of my arms.

"I worry." She rolls her eyes at me. "It's not a joke, you didn't need to do that for me."

"I didn't do it for you," She bites back at me.

"I uh, sorry, I just." Her hand reaches out to rest on my knee.

"I'm sorry." She smiles. "Hey, you uh mind if I spend the night. I don't feel like going home."

My mom will shoot me but words come out before I can stop them.

"Sure, I'll get something you can sl-"

"I'm good here." She collapses back onto my bed and grabs a pillow.

I guess we're sharing.

**Hi! I'm back with chapter 5. So Jade got into a fight, and they have to go back to school. Hmm wonder what Tori will do. Also, you guys have given me 20 reviews? That is crazy, thank you! **

**Like all the other chapters the next one should be out tomorrow! I'm trying to keep to a schedule and ay I'm not too bad!**

**Thank you guys for the support on this story! Keep being awesome!**

**PS: I have no idea how long this story will be, but as long as you guys keep enjoying it then I'll keep writing.**


End file.
